


From Ego to Muse: Everything You Need to Know

by Nova_Ryu



Series: From Ego to Muse [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Ryu/pseuds/Nova_Ryu
Summary: This is just so I can keep track of the lore and characters for my series, and also explain thing in a better way then they might get in the stories themselves.





	1. The Basics

The Greater Subconscious - The vast network of the human subconscious. It connects every human on earth and each mind is represented by a door with a unique symbol on it. Most humans can't access it, and the ones who can hardly understand it.

The Subconscious Mind - A part of the human mind, usually only accessible when asleep. People tend to go there when dreaming, but some can access it with meditation. For writers, and other creative folks this place serves as a home for the muses and characters that they create. Also called the Mindscape.

Avatar - Typically is the strongest muse, and closest to their human counterpart in terms of personality. Some avatars can leave their host's subconscious, but they can't enter someone else's without the proper key. Ther are some ways to circumvent this but they are largely unknown.

Guardians - They protect a person's life force, and come in many forms. It's not uncommon for a Guardian to take the form of something or someone that's important to the host. They can also take the form of an idealized version of the host, but this rare.

Shadows - They cause things like depression, anxiety in humans to feed off of the dark energy that is created. They are always trying to kill the Guardian, as the life force is the best food for them. If they succeed then the person will die in one way or another. 

Figments - They come in many forms and are the most common thing in the subconscious mind. They contain things like dreams and memories. These things give the figments personality and in some cases sentients. 

Host - The primary lifeform that provides the lifeforce to keep everyone alive. Very unlikely for a hosts mind to be able to reach the subconscious mind and interact with it in any meaningful way, besides in dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Main Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be updated as the story progresses.

Name: The Author  
Nicknames: Dante Sinclair  
Origins: Markiplier  
Age: 28  
Role: Muse, ???  
Appearance: Markiplier's appearance in Danger in Fiction 2  
Personality: Not very good with social interactions, due to being forgotten so quickly after creation.  
Abilities: Anything he writes happens.  
Other: 

Name: Nitora  
Nicknames: Nia Harper  
Origins: FaalVerotiik  
Age: 27  
Role: Avatar, Guardian  
Appearance: Long dirty blond hair pulled back into a braid. Silver eye color, and long black wings that fade to blue at the tips. She is also fairly short.  
Personality: She is a kind-hearted individual, who loves helping others. This need to help gets her into a lot of trouble, but luckily she is just as good at getting out of it.  
Abilities: Invisibility, Water manipulation  
Other: 

Name: Aryll  
Nicknames: Alexia Harper  
Origins: Faal Verotiik  
Age: 18  
Role: Guardian, Muse  
Appearance: Short brown hair, amber eye color. Can be mistaken for a boy more often than not, in terms of appearance. Also has cat ears and a tail that matches her hair color.  
Personality: Very tomboyish, loves to cause trouble and play pranks. Is fiercely protective of those she considers family.  
Abilities: Shape Shifting, Voice mimicry.  
Other: 

Name: Nova Ryu  
Nicknames: Nova, Sparky  
Origins: FaalVerotiik  
Age: Unkown  
Role: Guardian, Avatar, ???  
Appearance: A dragon that's about the size of a cat, with a wingspan twice as long as their body. They look like a minny tiger when it comes to coloring and has big blue eyes.  
Personality: Basically a cat in a dragon's body.  
Abilities: Can enter other peoples mind doors, and bring characters out of them.  
Other: 

Name: Faal Verotiik  
Nicknames: Boss. Leader, The Great Dragon  
Age: Unkown  
Role: Host  
Appearance: Unkown  
Personality: Unkown  
Abilities: To control the characters they have created, and to freely share their life energy to those who are about to fade.  
Other: Is often depicted as a large dragon shrouded in shadows in most of the murals around the mindscape. Her story is also scattered around the mindscape as well.


End file.
